Vongola Decimo's True Nine Months of Hell
by WinterAngel24
Summary: What happens if Hailey and Alicia manage to continue living as a normal person in the KHR world? I'm sure Tsuna wish he never found out, because the next six months are going to be a total hell hole for him and the rest of the Vongola males!
1. Three Months

**This** **short side story is thanks to the suggestion and help of AccessBlade! **

**It's meant to be a fun short story devoted to Alicia and Tsuna's relationship if they were able to stay together by chance after the whole guardian angel thing ended. In this short story, Alicia finds out she's ****pregnant, just like her sister, and shows the following six months leading up to the birth of the child as well as the birth day itself!**

**It's meant to be fun and should be completed in a few more chapters! I hope you like it!**

**Please Review!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, however I do own Alicia and Hailey!**

* * *

><p><span>Three Months<span>

This is a story of a young Japanese brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as referred to by his friends.

A few years ago, young Tsunayoshi inherited the title of Tenth Boss of the extremely powerful and renowned mafia family, the Vongola.

Tsuna would have told anyone who asked that he never wanted the title and that being a big mafia Don put him in one of the worst situations anyone could ever think of.

That is until his recently married better half found out thrilling and terrifying news. And she let Tsuna know exactly _how_ happy she was…

By throwing a toilet bowl right at his head.

* * *

><p>"You idiot! How dare you get me pregnant!" Alicia took a nearby vase and threw it at the bedroom door, which Tsuna was currently using as a shield.<p>

"How can you be sure that you're pregnant!" Tsuna shouted back in a panicked tone.

"My period hasn't come for over eleven weeks and that god damned test Reborn gave me was positive!" The last word was punctuated with the sound of something else breaking against the door.

'_Damn you Reborn!_' Tsuna sobbed inwardly. "Why are you so mad? Isn't new life supposed to make women get all soft? I thought girls got all giddy whenever a baby was on its way!"

"I don't want to blow up like a freaking whale!" Alicia threw a chair at the door. "Do you know how much pain a woman goes through! The sensitivity, the nausea, the pain! The _pain_! THE PAIN!" She threw the love seat through the window.

"You were happy when you found out Hailey found out she was pregnant!" Tsuna yelled through the door. He wasn't suicidal enough to voice his complaints about the paperwork that would follow all of the repairs their room needed now.

"I'm a rent-a-baby sort of person dammit! I want to play with the kid without having to go through any of the birthing crap!" Alicia punched a hole through the door, right above Tsuna's head. She retracted her arm and went back in to look for something else to break.

"Ah, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! Good morning!"

Tsuna looked over to see his right-hand-man/storm guardian as well as his rain guardian walking over. "No! Wait! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Get back!" Tsuna dove over and pushed his two friends down, and just in time because the whole wall was blown to smithereens.

"Are we under attack?" Yamamoto asked, already taking out his Shigure Kintoki.

"Get back Juudaime! We'll take care of this!" Gokudera started pulling out his own weapons as well.

"Wait! Wait!" Tsuna ran in front of the two males, waving his hands. "It's not what you think! It's-"

Tsuna dodged as Alicia attacked her fist aflame with her silver moon flame. "Get back here you bastard! I'll kick your ass for impregnating me!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto froze. For doing _what_ to her?

'_Crap!_' Tsuna had no choice. He slipped into hyper dying will mode. "Alicia, calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_?" Alicia threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "I'll calm down when you pay for doing this to me!"

Tsuna tried to get behind the crazed woman to knock her out, but halted when someone else started shouting.

"Wait Tsuna!" The brunette looked down to see Hailey watching from the other end of the hall. "You can't hit her like that, you could hurt the baby!"

"How can I hurt what hasn't even taken shape yet?" Tsuna yelled incredulously. He dodged another blow from his wife.

"Just don't try to calm her down like that!" Hailey yelled.

"Then what _can_ I do?" Duck kick, dodge punch, uppercut heading toward chin, knee on the left.

"I don't know!" Hailey yelled slowly.

"That isn't helping!" Tsuna shouted desperately.

"Hey, I'll make tea for all of you while we wait for the happy couple!" Hailey said cheerfully, ignoring Tsuna's predicament completely. And sadly all of his friends started to follow the less emotional twin toward the direction of the lounge.

"Hailey, help me with your sister!" Tsuna shouted in frustration. Gokudera and Yamamoto peeked around the corner, still watching their friend but also keeping a safe distance from the raging female.

"I don't know. Try kissing her or something!" Hailey said with a shrug.

Tsuna, now desperate and out of ideas, did just that. He shoved Alicia against the wall and kissed her full on the lips.

The black haired woman froze and closed her eyes, relaxing into her other half's arms. It appeared to everyone that Alicia had finally calmed down and everyone was safe.

Well that's what they all thought till she kneed Tsuna right where it counts.

Alicia smirked. "Won't be able to get me pregnant _again_, now will you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter right! Well it's a short story! I think it'll turn out like a three or four-shot. Well, we'll see I guess!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**BIG Thank you to AccessBlade!**


	2. Four and Five Months

**Ha ha! Chapter 2 of this short novel will be part when Alicia is four and five months along! I'm completely enjoying the writing process of this story! And I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Special thanks to AccessBlade!**

**Please Review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Four Months<span>

"Won't this look so cute?" Alicia cooed excitedly as she looked through the clothing catalog for babies and toddlers with her sister and husband.

Tsuna pulled Alicia into a hug. "I told you, you'd be alright."

"You try getting over a shock like that without freaking out a little," Alicia mumbled.

"Freak out is one thing, but you went and tore our bedroom apart, now didn't you?" He kissed Alicia's forehead as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry Tsuna, but that's one of the things you're going to have to put up with every now and then," Hailey said with a chuckle.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his wife's twin.

Hailey laughed a little more. "Mood swings are a common occurrence during pregnancy, and I have a feeling that Alicia is going to be even worse than me."

Alicia laughed lightly and waved her sister's comment away. "I'm sure I won't be that bad!"

* * *

><p>To say Alicia was in shock would be an understatement.<p>

"Twins?" She asked again, dumbfounded.

"Yes! Congratulations!" The doctor replied with a cheerful smile.

But this emotion was not reciprocated by Alicia. No, she looked like she was just told she was giving birth to an elephant.

Tsuna didn't know whether to be happy or fearful for the oncoming wrath of his wife. "Are you sure?" Tsuna asked nervously.

The doctor, who seemed oblivious to the turmoil of negative emotions flitting across the room, smiled wider and nodded. "See! It's here on the ultrasound!" He pointed to the screen again.

Maybe if she fainted, then the doctor would change his answer.

"It looks like I might not be the only one with a little girl then!" The three looked around to see Hailey leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah Miss Hibari! How are you today?" The doctor stood up and went over to the other twin. "Have you decided on a name for your little one?"

"Please call me Hailey and I'm fine." Hailey waved off the doctor. "And actually, I was on my way here to tell my sister!"

"Oh? Already?" Alicia asked curiously, temporarily forgetting her own plight.

"Yes! Kyoya and I decided on Miyako!" Hailey clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Beautiful night child, huh? A very nice name." Tsuna smiled kindly.

Hailey smiled brightly. "I know right!"

Tsuna sweat dropped a little at Hailey's straight forward and almost arrogant attitude.

"But I got to say Alicia, I'm a little envious! I can't believe you managed to get twins!" Hailey said with a slight pout.

Alicia and Tsuna looked taken aback. "Really? I wasn't so sure about it…"

"No, no! It's great! I wish I was having twins too!" Hailey walked over and hugged her sister. She threw a wink at Tsuna over her sister's shoulder.

"Oh," Tsuna whispered and nodded in understanding. Hailey was helping her sister get accustomed to the news and making sure her twin didn't break out into another rampage.

Alicia broke out into a smile slowly. "I guess it's alright."

* * *

><p><span>Five Months<span>

"Hailey! Hailey!" Alicia shouted and ran from room to room.

Hailey's head snapped up as she heard her panicked sister running into her room. Hailey pushed herself slowly off the couch. She was now seven and a half months along and her stomach was starting to get kind of heavy, making it more difficult for Hailey to get around. "What is it Alicia?" Hailey asked hurriedly. "What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?"

Alicia grasped her sister's hands tightly. "No! It's worse! Much, much worse!" Alicia nearly sobbed.

Hailey frowned worriedly. What could be worse? "What's going on Alicia?"

"My baby bump hasn't come yet!" Alicia cried out.

Hailey sighed in relief. God, she had thought that Tsuna had died or something. She lowered herself back onto the couch. "Calm down Alicia. Everything's going to be alright," the white haired twin said soothingly.

"How can you say that? You're already the size of a blimp!" Alicia whined.

Hailey's eyebrow twitched dangerously, but she managed to keep a calm tone. "Everyone shows at a different time. My baby bump didn't come till a little over six months, but the doctor said it took one patient till nearly seven months and then she just ballooned!"

"So- so the baby's okay?" Alicia asked through teary eyes.

Hailey ruffled her sister's bangs kindly. "You and your baby are going to be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>That should be a warning Tsuna! I love what I have planned next! <strong>

**Please REVIEW! Ciao!**


	3. Six Months

**Hey hey! Here is chapter three of this short story! Alicia is 2/3 through the process now and a few more faces are going to show up as well!**

**Special thanks to AccessBlade, not only for the help, but for reviewing both of my chapters too!**

**I do not own KHR, but I do own The twins and their children! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Six Months<span>

"Yup! That's a baby bump alright! Can't call that stomach fat anymore," Tsuna joked as he took his hand off the small bump growing in his wife's stomach. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kind of proud!"

Alicia smirked and kissed the brunette's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. But these kids are going to be mommies little girl and boy."

Tsuna chuckled and pecked his wife's cheek. "Well I should get back to work. Don't overexert yourself now."

Alicia blew a raspberry at the man as he walked out of the room.

Hailey came back in from the other room sighing. She had just finished a phone call with a rather important client.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked as she helped Hailey into a comforter.

The white haired twin grunted a thanks before answering properly. "Mr. Miller asked for one of the panthers to gather Intel on the Cassora Family. Apparently the Cassora have been planning to take down Mr. Miller's famiglia, and Miller wants one of the Dimenticato's panthers to go in to find the needed information so that Mr. Miller can declare war. But as you can see, I'm in no condition to be sneaking around, gathering information. They'd see me a mile away. Not to mention I'd be hard pressed to escape."

"I can go," Alicia offered.

"Don't even bother," Hailey countered immediately. "You're just getting a baby bump. That means no more missions."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!"

"No!" Hailey said firmly. "No if you'll excuse me, I want some pickles and ice cream." She pushed herself off the couch and headed out the door.

"Ick. I'm definitely not going to develop any weird cravings like that!" Alicia muttered to herself. She was going to head out of the room when she spotted the desk phone. It wouldn't be that bad to take care of this right? After all, the panthers had a reputation to keep up…

Alicia picked up the phone and dialed a few buttons. "Mr. Miller, you said you only needed _one_ of the panthers right?"

* * *

><p>Hailey was making some tea for Kyoya and she could enjoy. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled warmly as Tsuna walked into the kitchen.<p>

But Tsuna looked a little worried. "Hailey-chan, have you seen Alicia anywhere?"

"Alicia? No, I haven't. After my phone call I came here to take care of my craving." Hailey placed her cups on a tray. "Is something the matter?"

Tsuna huffed a little and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, not really. But no one seems to be able to locate that woman anywhere."

"Oh shrimp tarts!" Hailey hissed.

'_Shrimp tarts?_' Tsuna questioned to himself incredulously. '_Do I even _want_ to know_?'

Hailey turned to Tsuna looking guilty. "Ano…Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Hailey only called him Tsuna-_kun_ when she was feeling guilty or had a secret.

"I think…my sister…may have…"

"May have what?" Tsuna pressed.

"Well…I think she took on a mission I wasn't able to accept because of how far along I am…" Hailey said in a rush.

"She. Did. WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Alicia peeked through the vent door to see if anyone way around. Finally confirming that she was alone, she lowered herself quickly and landed gingerly on the floor several feet below. With one last quick glance around the room, Alicia crept down the hall and into the highly protected security room.<p>

"Bingo," Alicia whispered with a smirk as she hacked into the system.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, you can't go after her!" Hailey yelled and tugged on the males arm as he tried to run out of the mansion.<p>

"She's just starting to show and she put herself in danger! I _have_ to go after her!" Tsuna yelled back and pulled harder. Dang, how can a woman so far along in her pregnancy have _so_ much strength!

"If you go after her, then you might blow her cover! Then Alicia will be in even _more_ danger than if you had just let her be!" Hailey grunted.

"Tsuna, Hailey's right!" Yamamoto called out as he ran over. He took Tsuna's other arm and pulled back.

Gokudera took the arm Hailey was originally holding and helped hold Tsuna back. "I hate to agree with Whitey, but you can't do this Juudaime!"

Hailey collapsed panting into a chair. She whimpered a little.

"Hahi! Hailey-chan! Are you alright?" Haru had entered the kitchen to check out what all the racket was about.

"My back is killing me!" Hailey suddenly yelled.

And as if Hibari knew his wife was in trouble, he appeared and immediately went to the white haired woman's aid. Hailey yelled out again as Hibari gently picked her up and moved her toward the other room where there was a couch. Afterwards he walked back in and knocked Tsuna out with a tonfa to the back of his head.

"Oi! Hibari! How dare you do that to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he and Yamamoto picked up their limp boss.

"Toss him in the lounge and let him wait there till his wife comes back," Hibari said emotionlessly then turned back to attend to his wife.

Yamamoto laughed a little. "Come one Hayato. Tsuna should relax and calm down a little while he waits for Risa."

Gokudera grumbled a little but assisted the rain guardian deposit their boss and friend onto a love seat in the lounge.

* * *

><p>Alicia waltzed into the lounge with a carefree smile and humming a little, like she had done nothing wrong at all.<p>

"Alicia," an angry voice said sternly from off to the side.

Said girl froze and turned to the door slowly. "Oh. Hi Tsu-kun! Done with work already?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Oh, I finished work hours ago and imagine what I found when I finished?"

"Eto...I'm not really good at guessing games Tsu-kun and I'm kind of tired..." Alicia laughed nervously.

But Tsuna ignored her words, continuing like his wife hadn't spoken at all. "I find that my now clearly pregnant wife had snuck off to do some dangerous mission on enemy territory!" Tsuna snapped.

The couple didn't notice the several pairs of eyes peeking through the crack in the door.

"Well I-" Alicia started, but Tsuna cut her off.

"How could you do that! Not only did you put yourself at risk, but our unborn child as well!" Decimo yelled. "Of all the idiotic things you could have done, didn't you even _think_ about the consequences? Why do you think your sister turned the job down! You're not just the black panther of the Dimenticato and Vongola Famiglia anymore, you're a _mother_! How can you be so selfish and stupid?"

To everyone's surprise Alicia just burst out into tears. "Tsuna is so mean!" She sobbed. "I've never been a mother before and I've always been active! So how was I supposed to know! It's not fair! The men get to do whatever they want and don't have to change at all, but the women have to change nearly everything about their lives!"

Alicia sobs turned into wails of misery and depression, and all Tsuna could do was stare at her shell shocked. Never in his life had he EVER seen Alicia break out into such a fit of tears.

Hailey, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru finally had enough of watching and pushed the door open and ran over to comfort the crying woman. All the others who had been watching were revealed as well.

"Don't worry Alicia-chan," Haru said as she patted the black haired girl's hair.

Kyoko rubbed soothing circles on the wailing woman's back. "Yeah, we completely understand."

"That's right!" Hailey cried grasping her sister's hands.

Hana crossed her arms and sent a glare at all the males present before turning back to the utterly distraught woman. "The fact of the matter is that all men are idiots!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the brightest thing Alicia could have done, but it was fun to write about her dramatic breakdown! Next chapter a <em>very<em> familiar face will be making his appearance!**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter! Reviews are loved!**


	4. Six and Seven Months

**Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to figure out whether or not to use the Adult Reborn or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure you'll be in for a slight shock. ;)**

**Big thanks to AccessBlade you gave me the idea for this short piece!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Still Six Months<p>

A couple weeks after the mission incident everything finally calmed down and Alicia started talking to Tsuna again without breaking into tears.

Now Tsuna, Alicia, Hailey, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hana were in the living room chatting and relaxing.

Just then the door opened up and revealed a familiar face. A man wearing a pristine suit and a fedora with a chameleon perched on the rim walked in with his usual smirk.

"Reborn, it's good to see you again!" Hailey stood up and walked over to the man. "What brings you? I thought you'd be gone for another couple of weeks"

Reborn's smirk quirked wider. "I came to greet your child of course?" He bent down and kissed her stomach.

"What are you talking about, Reborn? I still have another month-" A strange look passed over Hailey's face as she halted mid-sentence. And eyebrow twitched as she semi-glared at the hitman. "You can be a real bastard sometimes, you know that?"

"Hailey?" Alicia asked hesitantly. Hailey almost never swore at the hitman. "What does that mean?"

"It means, find Kyoya and get me to the hospital _now_!" Hailey growled. "My water just broke."

Reborn's smirk grew even wider at the thought of the panic that was about to ensue.

Then Hailey's works clicked in the rest of their heads and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>After a lot of yelling and panicking, Hailey was finally able to make it to the hospital. Hibari arrived just as she was going through the double doors and was immediately by her side. Alicia went in as well and took one of Hailey's hands into her own.<p>

Everyone gathered outside the room as they waited for the process to finish. All the males flinched at the harsh words Hailey was yelling for the entire world to hear.

"GOD DAMN ALL OF YOU STUPID MEN! I SHOULD STRING YOU UP BY YOUR VOCAL CORDS AND LEAVE YOU THERE TO DIE! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, HIBARI! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU TOO REBORN AND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ALL OF YOU STUPID GUYS CAN GO TO HELL! I HATE MEN! I HATE MEN! I HATE MEN SO DAMN MUCH!"

"Is Hailey-nee going to be okay?" I-Pin asked nervously.

"I think the question is whether or not _we're_ going to be okay after this," Lambo muttered with a shudder.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Maybe we should take a little vacation for a few months," Gokudera agreed.

"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO CHASE YOU IDIOTS TO THE ENDS OF THIS EARTH, I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

"Nah, it'd probably make her even _more_ mad if tried to run for it," Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh.

"By the way, Reborn," Tsuna sat up straighter and turned toward his former tutor. "How did you know Hailey was going to give birth today?"

Reborn smiled. "Because I'm Reborn, the number one hitman. I know everything."

"Figures," Tsuna said with a sigh, propping an elbow on his knee to support his head.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity later, Hailey's threatening died down and a while after that the doctor finally came out of the room.<p>

"How's Hailey?" Kyoko asked the doctor.

"Miss Hibari is just fine," the doctor assured her.

"And the baby?" Haru asked.

"Miss Hailey has given birth to a healthy baby girl!" The doctor smiled. "You may go in now if you want to see them."

The group rushed in. To their surprise, Reborn was already inside and talking to a weary Hailey. None of them had even seen the man move from his position of leaning against the wall. But that didn't match their shock from what they heard next.

"Say hi to your godfather Reborn, Miyako," Hailey cooed and waved one of the baby's hands for her.

"_Reborn's_ the godfather?" Tsuna asked incredulously. He seriously prayed for the child's well-being if that was the case.

Their shock doubled as the deadly hitman reached down and touched on of the newborn's hands and _smiled gently_. The baby then wrapped her fingers around the _dangerous_ hitman's index finger and said treacherously hazardous hitman didn't try to hit the small bundle.

"Why _is_ Reborn the godfather?" Alicia asked, not so much bothered with the choice as she was curious. She unlike the rest of the males didn't particularly fear Reborn's wrath. She ignored the man's slightly indignant glare.

"Well, I considered everyone but I decided Reborn would be the best choice," Hailey said with a soft smile.

"Please explain," Alicia pressed.

"Hmm, well, to sum it up, you're all too weak," Hailey said bluntly as she looked at the other males, causing most of them to deadpan. "Tsuna and Yamamoto are too soft and probably wouldn't teach Miyako how to defend herself properly or seriously. Gokudera has an attitude. Lambo is too young and lazy. Ryohei was near the top, but he can be too loud and stubborn. Mukuro will mentally scar Miyako or turn her into a sadistic pineapple nutcase just like him. The members of the Varia are too violent. David and Zach are too busy. Fuuta isn't a fighter. Giannini is incapable. And Kyoya is my husband."

"So what makes you think your kid is safe with Reborn if you die?" Alicia continued.

"Reborn is not only the strongest physically, but he'll also be able to tutor Miyako in combat as well as education. Also whereas all of you _are_ strong enough to protect her, that won't stop people from trying. But if others know that Reborn is Miyako's godfather, then they won't even dare to think of trying because _everyone_ knows of Reborn and how dangerous he is." Hailey smiled down at her sleeping baby.

Alicia snickered. "So basically your kid has Reborn's stamp of approval?"

Hailey and Reborn shot the pregnant woman a glare.

* * *

><p>Seven Months<p>

Tsuna walked into his bedroom one day to see his wife sitting on the floor alone in the dark and clutching her head. He was by her side in a heartbeat. "Alicia, what's wrong?"

Alicia mumbled something unintelligible.

"Please speak up Alicia. Tell me what's wrong. Do we need to get you a doctor?" Tsuna questioned as calmly as he could, but he was only just barely able to keep his panic out of his voice.

"I'm so scared," Alicia whimpered loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked gently.

"Hailey was in _so_ much pain in the hospital and for a while the doctors were scared that she was going to die," Alicia muttered quickly. "What if I die giving birth? What if the children die? What if we _both_ die? I'm so scared. I don't want to hurt and I don't want to die. How am I going to get these two out of me? They're too big to fit. But I don't want them to die. What do I do? I'm so scared. I'm so, so scared." Alicia's clutch on her head grew tighter with every word till her hands turned white.

Tsuna pulled the woman into his arms and hushed her. "It's okay. You're not going to die. Everything's going to be alright." He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to help the woman calm down.

Alicia looked up at her husband desperately. "I don't want to die and leave you behind. What'll you do? I can't do that to you!"

Tsuna smiled a little, deeply touched that the woman cared so much. "I'll be sad, but I'll make it through and take care of our kids to the best of my ability."

"What if the kids die?" Alicia pressed.

"Then we'll support each other and help each other get through this."

"What if all three of us die?"

"I'll be devastated, but I'll make sure to go through every day for all of you and live so that you can rest in peace."

"What if you get killed? I can't do this alone!"

"Yes you can. I know you're strong enough to get through this, and we have all our friends to help you."

"But what if I'm a horrible mother? Oh, god I will be. These kids are going to hate me!" Alicia looked down in self-inflicted emotional pain.

"Both of us have our moments, but all we can do is do our best and offer them our love."

After a while Alicia finally seemed to calm down and relax into Tsuna's arms.

"You okay now?" The brunette asked with a warm smile.

Alicia slowly looked back up with a slightly nervous smile. "Yeah, I-"

"REBORN! Give me back my baby!" The sounds of Hailey's shouts as she ran past the room interrupted the couple and broke the tense atmosphere.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't quite expect that did you? Well what did you think of this chapter? <strong>

**Let me know in a review!**

**See ya!**


End file.
